


第十七章 奶猫

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第十七章 奶猫

叶弓一嘴上说的轻巧，真当手接触到的时候，还是不由得退缩了下，温宥的那根尺寸很大，滚烫炽热，让他不由得面红耳赤。他告诫自己，都是男生，自己害羞个什么劲！当即握住那根东西，生疏地上下撸动起来。

 

温宥垂眼看着他，平时看上去淡定聪颖的一个人，这一阵显得有点笨拙的可爱，显然对这件事非常之不熟练，心里又很害羞，偏偏又想要做好，结果弄得手忙脚乱。温宥不觉得扫兴，反而兴致更高，他抬手握住叶弓一的那只手，“你这样我觉得今天这个澡我是洗不完了。”

 

叶弓一结结巴巴道：“那，那怎么办？”

 

“我教你。”温宥笑道，“弟弟是只笨猫，什么都要我教。”

 

 

不等叶弓一反应过来，温宥让他靠着池壁坐好，自己则坐到了他的对面。

 

温宥让叶弓一打开腿，自己坐在他双腿之间，自己的两条腿也打开在他两侧，这是一个坦诚相见的姿势。温宥拿过叶弓一的一只手握住自己的分身，自己一只手也握住了叶弓一的。

 

叶弓一惊讶地抬头，“哥……”他有点不知所措。

 

温宥的手已经动作起来，他的手指抚摸着叶弓一的茎身，拇指尖在铃口处轻轻地打了几个圈，他很温柔，不疾不徐，仿佛这是一件顶优雅的事情。

 

叶弓一手足无措，但是温宥的另一只手却在催促他照着温宥所作的动作依样做起来。他没法拒绝，只得笨拙地模仿着。他感觉自己的样子肯定很滑稽，垂着头不敢看温宥。

 

结果温宥却偏偏伸出一只手抬起了他的下巴，“看着我。”温宥道。

 

“我……我得学。”叶弓一不知道怎么解释，又想赶快把头垂下去。

 

温宥却不理会他，依旧抬着他的下巴，“看着我，你只要感受我怎么弄的就好。”

 

感受？叶弓一脑袋空空地望着温宥的脸，那张脸在浴室的灯光下突然变得无比清晰，他的眉目，鬓角，嘴唇和鼻梁，无一不俊美，无一不温柔，此刻正一目不错地望着自己，那双眼睛里流动着的似乎是情欲的火，勾着自己的心魄，叶弓一只觉得下腹一热，他也硬起来了。

 

他感觉这突如其来的欲望似乎是温宥的那双眼睛灌输给他的，他避无可避，那欲望抓住了他，他的眼睛再也挪不开了。

 

温宥放下了托着他下巴的手，跪坐起来，一把搂过他的腰，将两个人的距离缩短到身体相贴。

 

叶弓一觉得自己呼吸不稳，浑身发烫，他的鼻尖几乎要触到温宥的鼻尖，温宥的眼睛还是不放过他，他也逃不开。身下的感觉也愈发明晰了，他知道此时他们有多淫荡，可是莫名地，这种羞耻而淫荡的感觉让他更加兴奋了。

 

他感觉着温宥的动作，也近乎失智地撸动着温宥的东西。他有一种强烈的渴望，他想要温宥更多的东西，他不知道是什么，但他知道他想要更多。

 

突然，温宥抓过他身下的手，将两个人的阴茎握在一块，他们都颤栗了一下，继而开始更为疯狂地慰藉。两个人额头相抵，粗重的鼻息开始纠缠，叶弓一不知道为什么，突然就迫不及待地吻上了温宥的唇，他不知是身体还是脑海的记忆，那种索取，和被入侵的感觉，就这样炸破了理智的围墙。

 

温宥几乎没有犹豫地回应了他，抬起一只手按住他的脑袋，使唇舌的交缠加深到不能更深，涎液顺着叶弓一的唇角流淌下来，他的呻吟却被牢牢地封印在口腔和喉间。他们唇舌纠缠，下体相抵，仿佛出生时就彼此相连，而这一方水池就是他们诞生的母体，温养着他们，滋生着这畸态的欲望。

 

终于，在一阵令人失魂失智地颤栗后，两人同时达到了高潮，叶弓一在这情潮的巅峰，咬住了温宥的肩膀。


End file.
